Description (Taken directly from the application): The Outcomes Evaluation Core (OEC) will support and coordinate studies that evaluate interventions directed at improving health outcomes of people with diabetes and studies that evaluate barriers that prevent adoption and dissemination of state-of-the-art diabetes care. In particular, the Core includes expertise in: 1) psychometric measurement, including construction of scales to measure functional status, quality of life, and patient satisfaction; 2) technical and analytic aspects of managing, merging, and analyzing medical information systems (MIS) data; 3) survey methodology; and 4) quality measurement and profiling. The goals of the Outcomes Evaluation Core are to: 1. coordinate and oversee those approved center projects that focus on improving patient outcomes; 2. facilitate handling and management of large databases and MIS files, including accessing, verification and merging of data, and delivery of integrated data to the Biostatistics Core; 3. compile, develop, and maintain a set of standard and Core outcomes and risk factor measures; and 4. consultation with investigators regarding development of new diabetes translation research projects. Examples of the type of support to be provided by the OEC include: obtaining and merging data from a hospital?s or HMO?s laboratory, pharmacy, visits and hospital files in order to provide key information that is not easily or reliably obtained from patient self-report; help coordinate use of standard measures of patient functional status and satisfaction across different Michigan Diabetes Research and Training Center (DRTC) studies; assist with sampling and data collection methods for patient-derived outcome measures; assist investigators who are planning new studies with design and measurement issues; obtain incidence or prevalence statistics from national surveys to update inputs for calculations in the Modeling Core.